Global positioning systems have become ubiquitous in phones and other devices which the majority of people in the United States now carry on their person at all times. These devices can be used to indicate to another person one's present location; thus, matching up a customer with a service provider has become common place, based on the location of each. For example, a person requiring a taxi ride uses his/her device, inputs the desired destination, and the message is sent out to another device. This second device is chosen based on its proximity to the first device and the ability of its operator to carry out the service.
The above works well for taxi services, but is limited to only them. The situation becomes more complex for other services. U.S. Pat. No. 9,143,896 to Bhaumik et al. discloses a concept of determining the location of a customer, the availability of at least one service agent near that location, and sending the agent. This requires a close relationship between the company providing the service and its service agent. The service agent is thus a direct employee operating on behalf of the company. This, therefore, is also likely, or is limited to, the service that a single company can provide.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,867 to Clayton et al. discloses a method of finding workers in a retail store and searching for one who can provide a certain service to a customer. While this reference discloses the concept of finding someone who can perform a specific task, this is within a single locationl the provider is a direct representative of the retail store, and is also limited to a single location.
Other references also attempt to solve the problem, but none has been found which would fully solve the problems described above. Further advancement in the art is needed to bridge the gap between providers of services and those in need of same.